Product packaging may frequently include a three-dimensional box or carton having a flap on one end or two opposing ends. In some cases, the carton may include a locking tab that is inserted through a slit or notch in a tuck flap to secure the tuck flap in place. Some product packaging may also include a closure strip or other apparatus for securing the flap. A continuing need exists for improved closure strips that improve manufacturing and packaging efficiency, reduce cost, and provide other benefits.